Talk:Ultraman Taiga (series)/@comment-36686461-20191224172954
Greetings, guys Now i'm gonna get to my review on 24 and 25 th episodes of series ultraman taiga as a whole, snd i have to say that these two are the most amazing episode of the entire series for my perspective, even surpass ep 15-16 Now that i have to mention that thise series and especially these two may not be suitable for ppl who wish for some kind of climax final battle or who has habits like skipping for ward and ignores the details I will clearly demonstrate my view on these two episodes on detail, so it might actually be long, pls bear that in mind when you read this Now let's get to it Ok now first of all, ep 24 Ep 24 has that is rather good at this, as it is clearly demonstrate that taiga, even with the amazing streght of tri strium , didn't stand a chance against woola at all, and this details is what made the episode good as it will affect the character actions in the later Not even taiga stand a chance against woola ( knocked out in, like 5 seconds ) so pirika just know that if it's not her, then no one can prevent the earth from going extinction, that is why she made her resolve to sacrifice herself alone for ghe sake of not only the earth itself, but for her important comrades of egis, and that lead to her ironic action,she laughed at tregear. It is quite ironic wince the one who always laughed at everything now get laughed at by an androide, the creatures thst supposed to have no emotions at all, and that began the shaken in tregear emotions as well as his philosophy that will exploded in ep 25 . Pirika made her resolve to save everyone snd lock them out, but even that, hiroyuki just know that sacrifice some one is not a good way, even if that is a gadget that exist only to be destroyed along with the monster, and that kindness is what made hime broke through the electronic barrier to save her, snd the fact that she raise her hand to hiroyuki as if she didn't want to die at all is terific, as it is clearly showcasing that she was afraid, but she still chose to stood up and protect what is important to her Get to the next detail, hiroyuki rushed out to save her and said that " We are Ultraman " had a striking impression on me, as it is clearly stress that what being ultraman is, and it is good Now turn to ep 25 Ep 25 start with hiro rushed to his friend side, but yeah, failed once again, and it emphasized that the power of ultraman alone is not enough, and he needed more power While hiro was fighting with woola, a group of ppl just tried to execute an alien just because he is alien, and tregear said this thing in the sight of ppl cheer for taiga as he appeared "Look tisga, this is the truth of what human is, you ultramen are alien too, but the difference is you guys can protect them from the kaijuu and alerts " This is iconic since tregear pointed out the nature of humanity, and again he laughed, as if this species didn't deserved to be protected Back to egis, hiroyuki and ghe rest learned about the truth about woola , it showcased that now pirika trusted her comrades very much, that they may be able to do something, she begged for them because she wanted to save woola, and they knew that they want the same thing, and that is where those "bad guys" in the beginning of the series step in, and they said thst hiroyuki begged them to join forces. And this is were they( tsu) showcase the character development for taiga, as he said that hiroyuki needed to follow the resolve of pirika as he would follow hiroyuki's . Now taiga gruly is no longer a brat :))) it means he trusted hiro greatly and he just knew what must be done for good This is cool, it showcased that one's resolve could provoke others to lend him helps, that is good Let's skip the whole white hole snd magna wave things, after rewatched three times i still find this details to be somewhat cool, but not feel the need to explain It turned out that the rest of egis crew knew that hiro was taiga, but they didn't talk about it but instead wait for hiro to revealed himself. This showcase the deep trust that they have to their friends, and the bonds between the vharater was very great Get to the point, hiroyuki has only once chance to save his friend with the help he got, and he couldn't manage to fail, and tregear step in to prevent him from success, and heck, as tregear was giving taiga a good beat up, woola intervenes, it means that he knew that taiga and hiro was trying to do, and ne gladly join forces with them Taiga keep being besten by tregear, and the time is almost up, but homare and kanna still trusted that hiro could do something, and it a messages that when there is no hope, you still have to believe in you, your friends and miracle The rock was about to fall on the guys who lead the anti alien guild earlier, and it is ultimately the same alien who was executed who save him, this show that there is nothing such as a creature who deserve to die, and there should be no discrimination at all, the action of those human show that he learned the lesson, as it is not the alien fault that woola appeared and they sre no cause of destruction Back to tregear vs taiga, heck, tregear knocked out the photon earth armor (again) and sbout to deal the final blow, and that is when taiga use tregear power to save woola, and he lured tregear to strike, purposely do it for tregear Woola was destroyed but instead we can hear his joyful and thankful laughed, as he emmited a very warm light , that even that cold heart tregear had to admit it is warm This is where taiga jump in, and he taked things out to tregear, showcasing his philosphy, that everyone has not goodside but darkside too, and we need to benevolent to forgive those, and he was willing to do so to tregear, he was just lost the sight and taiga and hiro felt the need to save him, something his father couldn't do And this greatly comtrast with tregear ideal as he no longer care about light and darkness The light of woola greatly affceted tregear, as he fought with such a weak manner, fighting with the lack of his usual calm self and only playing defense, as if he was asking taiga to defeat him This final battle to me was not a physical battle, but a battle of beliefs, and was not to kill, but to save What make the little song and dance about this ep is details as i listed above and the character development For taiga, he no longer the brat that wanted to win all the time, wanted to surpass his fahter all the time, want to finish of kaijuus, but with the time he spend with hiroyuki, he has learned what truly an ultraman is, a being that protected the happiness. The fact that he except that he is taro son, no longer yelling as if he hated it and wanted to escape it made me realize that he truly had growth to a true ultraman. The fact that he tried, to the utmost, to talk things out with tregear, remind him of his nature as the existence of light, showcase that he truly developed as an ultraman, not a brat who wants to win everything and trying to escape who he is Hiroyuki developed too, from a rather timid guy who just like " protecting everything " to a better man. He was willing to kill woola, something that he couldn't do in the past, but now he got the courage to finish the job as he knew that was the only way. If you pay clse attention then the border of taiga and hiroyuki no longer exist like the previous eps, as if they are one, and hiro decisions are taiga decisions too. Taiga no longer had to " hiroyuki x wo suka re " but hiro made all the decisions, he has growth too Their relationship grow too, as it showcases that they philosophy no longer differs. The fact that both of them jump into woola mouth showcases that, something taiga will never do if he remains the same kind of brat, it showed that taiga trusted hiro greatly and vice versa Tregear changed too,as his beliefs was shaken greatly and the fact that he unconsiously spoke taro when he saw taiga in front of the sun, it as if he had caught the sight of the two things he has abandoned , the light and the true meaning of being ultraman, his not dodging the quatro squad show that he truly had lost to the tri squad, he can no longer break any of them or their relationship anymore, amd he admit it. To him the sight of taiga in front of the sun, even if it was just briefly, was a salvation, and he laughed manically for that. From a guy who laughed at everyone, now he laughed at himself That scenes of the two fighting and exchaging their view points were truly magnificent, and if i have to compare it, it was something like an ultraman version of obito and naruto fighting The episode done well in the way it demonstates its messages too " power of an individual alone could not accomplis anything, but the power of everyone can pulled out miracle " and " there is no such thing as a being who need to die, everyone needs to cohabit in harmony in order to maintain peace, whether they are human or they are alien " as well as " every being exist to be happy, and if they are not then everyone needs to do some thing ". The last messages comes from woola suffering and to that kaijuu, cease to exist is some kind of salvation too Well, these two are amazing, needless to say, but i was expecting to see some fragments of tregear past, so that is a down for me Overall, it deserves a 9.5/10 not for everysingle ep, but the two as a whole Well, hope you enjoy this review, i welcome any contradiction points of view on these two, feel free to express your opinion guys And last but not least, merry xmas to you , my friends